Patamon
Miyaki Housewife Young At Heart |s1=Tsukaimon |s2="Patamon + Sparrowmon" |n1=(Ko:) 파닥몬 Padyangmon |n2=(Zh:) 巴达兽''Digimon Encounters'' }} Patamon is a Mammal Digimon. It is characterized by its large ears, and is able to fly through the air by using them as large wings, but because it only goes at a speed of 1 kph, it is said that it is definitely faster walking. However, it's very popular because its appearance is cute when it is desperately flying (though it seems that it doesn't feel the same). Due to its extremely obedient personality, its trainers are well-defended. Also, even though Patamon doesn't wear a Holy Ring, it is able to exhibit its hidden holy power, and it appears to have inherited the genes of ancient Digimon. Attacks *'Boom Bubble'This attack retains its original name of "Air Shot" in Digimon Battle, Digimon World Next Order, and Digimon Links, and during battle in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Air Shot): Sucks in air then spews an air shot out in one burst. ** *'Breeze Blaster' (Air Gust): Inflates its body and spits out clouds. * *'Pretty Attack' (Pretty Rush) *'Intercepting Air Shot' (Geigeki Air Shot) * : Slaps the enemy with its wing-like ears. *'Thousand Wings' (Thousand Wing) *'Spin Kick' *'Air Slam' *'Glide' * ** *'Patapata Hover' *'Sparking Boom Bubble' (Sparking Air Shot): An intensified Air Shot. *'Aero Slash': Breathes in air and shoots it out as blades made out of wind. *'Petit Tackle' Design Patamon is a small flying creature resembling a with light blue eyes, bat-like wings which could possibly be its ears, and a short, stubby tail. Its underside is a light cream color, while its back and head are orange. Etymologies ;Patamon (パタモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for flapping. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure Tri. Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Adventure 20th Memorial Story Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Frontier Digimon Data Squad A Patamon was among the Digimon caught in the vortex that appeared when humans were deleting Digimon. Digimon World Data Squad Patamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy by defeating three Virus Busters Digimon and using the support command 5 times. Patamon is also a requirement to unlock Angemon, Mambomon, and Pegasusmon. Digimon Fusion Several Patamon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. Digimon Next A Patamon battles a Salamon in the Net Battle. Several Patamon also greet , Tsurugi, and when they arrive at the Hidden Valley. One Patamon recognises the "Mu" Symbol on Agumon's arm. They also witness the battle between Agumon and Sealsdramon. Digimon World Patamon appears in Gear Savannah. It joins the city after Mameo defeats it three times in a row. After the first battle, it drops MP Chip, then an MP Floppy. It works in the Item Shop, selling Omnipotent and other items. Another Patamon appears when Leomon saves it from a Goburimon. Patamon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Drimogemon, Tyrannomon, Ogremon, Leomon, Angemon, and Unimon. If not meeting the requirements to digivolve to Champion, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. When killed in battle, it has a 10% to digivolve to Bakemon. If the happiness and discipline gauges are empty, and it is scolded, it will digivolve to Nanimon. Digimon World 2 Patamon digivolves into Ninjamon, Starmon, Wizardmon, or Angemon depending on his DP. Patamon can be obtained as 's first Digimon if he becomes a Blue Falcon Guard Tamer. Digimon World 3 Patamon is a starter Digimon in Balanced and Maniac packs. A DRI Agent in Asuka Central Park gives Junior a Patamon if the boy brings him a DDNA sample from MagnaAngemon. Patamon gains the ability to digivolve to Angemon at Lv5, MagnaAngemon at Lv20, and Seraphimon at Lv40. Patamon is also a white Rookie Digimon card with 1/4. Digimon World Re:Digitize Patamon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Angemon, Devimon, Garurumon, and Gatomon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode A Patamon is the Partner of a little girl. Kurosugi tries to delete it in front of its Partner until Taiga stops him. When Kurosugi throws the girl's from the roof, Patamon asks for help, and Taiga, hearing it, jumps from the roof to catch it. Taiga then gives the mobile back to the girl and the pair celebrates. A Patamon is among the silhouetted Digimon in the page that explains what are. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Patamon digivolves from Tokomon and Wanyamon and can digivolve to Angemon, Airdramon, Birdramon, Gatomon, and Veedramon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Patamon attacks the in the Vast Plateau the first time they leave Floatia, under the assumption that the Hero was controlling . After beating defeated Patamon learns that the hero is friends with and after apologising for the misunderstanding, Patamon joins the City and opens a storage warehouse for the Hero to store their items. Patamon is a Air Data type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve into Angemon, Piddomon, Growlmon (Orange), and Veedramon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Patamon is one of the Partner Cards you can obtain. His Armor Digivolutions are Baronmon and Pegasusmon. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Racing Patamon is a playable character, digivolving to Angemon and can dedigivolve to Tokomon. Digimon World DS Patamon digivolves from Tokomon. He can digivolve into Angemon, who can further digivolve into MagnaAngemon and finally into Seraphimon. Patamon can be found at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Patamon is #31 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Bird species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and a weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 96 HP, 120 MP, 69 Attack, 56 Defense, 68 Spirit, 76 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Sylph Aegis 2 and Sleep Ward 1 traits. It dwells in the Log-In Mountain. Patamon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Angemon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Patamon, your Digimon must be at least level 8 with 50% friendship. Patamon can DNA Digivolve into Unimon with Biyomon. Patamon can Armor Digivolve into Ponchomon, Prairiemon, or Pipismon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Patamon is #030, and is a Rookie-level, MP-type, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements and a weakness to the Dark and Fire elements. It possesses the Sleep Protection and Lucky traits. It dwells in the Patch Prairie. Patamon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve into Angemon or Prairiemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Patamon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Patamon can DigiFuse to IceDevimon with Kuramon, to Airdramon with Veemon, to Angemon with Biyomon, and to Calumon with Otamamon, Wormmon, and Piximon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Patamon is a Wind Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to ExVeemon, Angemon, Gatomon, Birdramon, and Reppamon. Its special attack is Air Shot and its support skill is Justice Genome which increases damage from Light skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Patamon can also digivolve to Unimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Patamon is #046 and is a Wind Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to ExVeemon, Angemon, Gatomon, Birdramon, Reppamon, and Unimon. Its special attack is Air Shot and its support skill is Justice Genome which increases damage from Light skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Patamon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World Championship Patamon digivolves from Tokomon pass time and can digivolve to Angemon with 6 battles, Centarumon with 20 Beast AP, Wizardmon with 10 Data AP or Kyubimon pass time. Digimon Battle Patamon is a Data Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Tokomon at level 11. The "Patamon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Patamon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. Patamon can also be found in Square World, where it is a level 17 enemy. Patamon's unique drop is Patamon's Feather, fifteen of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Courage. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Patamon's Skill 1 is Body Blow, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Air Shot, which is a distant single target skill. Patamon gains the ability to digivolve to Angemon at level 21, MagnaAngemon at level 31, and Seraphimon at level 41. It can also replace its Mega form with ShadowSeraphimon through Card Digivolution, and it can digivolve, using the "Evolutor" item, to Pipismon with the Digi-Egg of Love and Pegasusmon with the Digi-Egg of Hope. Digimon Masters Patamon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon. It can digivolve to Angemon at level 11, and can Armor digivolve to Pegasusmon using the Digi-Egg of Hope. Digimon Heroes! Patamon can digivolve to Angemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Patamon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Unimon, Angemon, and Kokatorimon. Digimon Links Patamon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to ExVeemon, Angemon, Gatomon, Birdramon, and Reppamon. Digimon ReArise Patamon can digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Angemon. Notes and references